All The Colours Of The Rainbow
by Sahara Rose 101
Summary: Oneshot. After Kensi ends up in hospital, she and Deeks compare their friends to colours. Makes more sense if you read it.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing… except a half finished English essay. If anyone wants it…**

**All the Colours of the Rainbow**

"You know, if you were a colour, you'd be blue."

"What?" Deeks looked over at his partner lying in the hospital bed. "Just how much morphine are they giving you?" He frowned at the automatic drip that delivered the powerful painkiller but he couldn't decipher the numbers on it.

Kensi tried to shrug but the bandages across her shoulder wouldn't let her. "I don't know," She said much too happily for someone who'd broken her collarbone and fractured two ribs while chasing a suspect across the tops of shipping containers. Her mismatched eyes narrow, slightly unfocused. "You'd definitely be blue."

Deeks put away the gossip magazine he'd been reading. 'And why would that be?" He asked, deciding to humour his partner. After the day they'd had, both of them needed the respite of humour.

"Because blue is unpredictable," Kensi said as if it were obvious. "It can be pale and stupid or bold and nice or dark and mysterious."

"So I'm stupid, nice and mysterious?" He couldn't help but smile. "You are so high right now."

"Yep," Kensi nodded. "Don't take advantage," She said with a smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Deeks replied even though he'd been planning to ask questions he knew she would never answer in her right mind. "If I'm blue, what are you?"

Kensi thought for a moment, "Orange. Everyone always underestimates orange."

Deeks thought back to the agony of high school, "Isn't orange the compliment to blue?"

"Compliment. Opposite. Whatever." Kensi closed her eyes, the morphine making her slightly drowsy. "Everyone always estimates it… me."

"I don't," Deeks told her. "You're practically Wonder Woman."

Her eyes opened and she turned her head to look at him. "Then why do you always try to protect me?"

"Orange is stubborn, isn't it?" Deeks asked, substituting the colour for her name. Even in her drugged up state, he wouldn't put it past her to punch him. Playfully, of course.

"Has to be," Kensi slurred as sleep won the battle.

Deeks waited until she was asleep before chuckling softly. Only Kensi would compare them to colours.

#DENSI#DENSI#DENSI#

"Callen," Deeks spoke in a whisper, trying not to wake his sleeping partner. "She's fine. High as a kite and making less sense than usual but fine. Just find the SOB that did this." He hung up on his worrying boss.

"Less sense than usual?" Kensi asked, opening her eyes.

"Hey," Deeks turned to face her. "Feel better?"

"No," She said honestly. He wouldn't believe her if she lied.

Deeks sat back down in the chair a sympathetic nurse had delivered when it was clear he wasn't leaving his partners side. "So," He started, "If I'm blue and you're orange, what are the others?" The question had been bugging him for the last few hours. He found how her mind worked fascinating.

"Callen and Sam?" Kensi asked for clarification.

"Yep."

"Callen is…" She paused, "Red," Kensi decided finally.

"The colour of blood. Interesting," Deeks smirked slightly.

"He protects us," Kensi said as if explaining. "And he's lost a lot."

"I never knew you were this analytical," Deeks muttered under his breath.

"What?" She craned to hear what he'd said.

"I said, what's Sam?" Deeks lied.

"Purple," She said without hesitation.

"Purple?" Deeks echoed. He hadn't been expecting that one. "Why?"

"Looks good with red. Colour of loyalty and I like purple. It's nice," A fuzzy smile lit up her face.

"Now you're gonna say that Hetty is pink."

"No," Kensi shook her head. "Nate's pink."

"Nate?"

"Yep."

"A guy is pink?"

"Yep."

"Care to explain that one there Princess?"

"Pink is…" She stopped, pulling a face as she thought. "Pink. Comforting and strong."

Deeks shook his head, "Strong isn't the first word that comes to mind when you say pink."

"You also think that chocolate isn't a food group."

"It's not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is!"

"Not."

"Is."

Deeks sighed, "This is why I never hung out with the stoners. There's never any good arguments."

"Sorry," Kensi sighed.

"Not your fault. Though to be honest you're probably not even going to remember this anyway."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. You're freaking me out. You never apologise."

"So-"

"Don't say it," He cut her off. "So, what colour is Hetty?" Deeks asked, changing the subject.

"Black."

"Okay," Deeks nodded approvingly. "I can see that."

"You're not as stupid as you look then."

"You're obviously feeling better," Deeks smiled, ignoring the jibe. It was how she showed she cared. Or at least, that's what he hoped it was.

"My shoulder feels like it's been crushed," She retorted, a frown marring her face.

"Okay then," Deeks leaned forward. Distraction was the best thing for pain management; he'd learnt that when he'd been shot. "What about Eric and Nell?"

"Eric is green," Kensi said quickly. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't sleep."

"Do any of us?" Deeks asked dryly. "OPS isn't known for its nap time special."

"True," Kensi nodded. "But he's still green. He knows everything."

"Kinda scary," Deeks commented. "He sees everything."

"I think it's nice. It's like a safety net."

"Are you just trying to be the opposite of me, Kensi?"

"No." He couldn't find a fault in her honest expression.

Deeks sighed, "Always difficult, aren't you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yellow," Kensi said suddenly.

"What?"

"Nell. She'd be yellow. People underestimate yellow too."

Deeks shook his head, "You're one of a kind, you know that right?"

"Yes," She said sleepily. Her eyelids fluttered shut. "So are you."

He couldn't tell if she meant that in a nice way or not.

"Knock knock," Callen walked in carrying a bouquet of bright blue orchids.

"How are you?" Sam followed him in, a concerned expression on his face.

Kensi opened an eye, "I'm good."

"Good as in alive or good as in I'm gonna kick your but if you touch my jello good?" Callen asked, setting the flowers in a vase on her bedside table.

She chuckled lightly. "Good as in good."

"Good," Callen nodded. "Blue still you're favourite colour?"

"You remembered," She smiled as Deeks stared at her.

"Blue is you're favourite colour?"

"Is there something wrong with blue?" Callen glared at Deeks with bright blue eyes.

"Nothing," He couldn't keep the smile off his lips. "Just didn't think Kensi liked blue."

THE END

**A/N: It's random, probably OOC but I don't care. I'm uploading it anyway. Tell me what you think please. **


End file.
